Venom Vol 1 162
(Story) (Title) | NextIssue = (Story) (Title) | Editor-in-Chief = C.B. Cebulski | CoverArtist1 = Will Robson | CoverArtist2 = Edgar Delgado | Production1_1 = Alan Fine | CCO = Joe Quesada | President1_1 = Dan Buckley | Quotation = You're not out of business quite yet. You can help me... on one last hunt. | Speaker = Poison Kraven the Hunter | StoryTitle1 = Poison-X: Part 3 | Writer1_1 = Cullen Bunn | Penciler1_1 = Edgar Salazar | Penciler1_2 = Ario Anindito | Inker1_1 = Edgar Salazar | Inker1_2 = Ario Anindito | Colourist1_1 = Dono Sánchez-Almara | Letterer1_1 = Clayton Cowles | Editor1_1 = Devin Lewis | Editor1_2 = Thomas Groneman | Editor1_3 = Nick Lowe | Editor1_4 = Christina Harrington | Editor1_5 = Chris Robinson | Editor1_6 = Darren Shan | Editor1_7 = Mark Paniccia | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** * Supporting Characters: * * Antagonists: * Robots * * * Numerous other unnamed space pirates * * * * ** Poison Kraven the Hunter Category:Sergei Kravinoff (Earth-11182)/Minor Appearances Other Characters: * ** * * * Races and Species: * * * * Numerous unidentified alien species * * * * * * Locations: * ** *** **** Haze Mancer's warehouse Items: * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Vehicles: * Killer Thrill's ship Events: * | Synopsis1 = As one of the symbiotes bonds to Scott it shatters his ruby-quartz visor, assimilating the crystal. Cyclops realizes he can manifest crystalline eyes anywhere on his body and isn't in any danger of his eye-beams going out of control. Venom irately watches as the Young X-Men revel in their newfound powers and use their symbiotes to tear Haze Mancer's robots apart, Eddie grumping that they think they know how to do everything - including controlling their symbiotes. Haze Mancer blasts Venom while he's distracted, quipping that he was wondering when he'd find his long-lost symbiote again - though the symbiote protests that it doesn't recognize him. Angel is blasted by a robot's flamethrower, though his symbiote takes the worst of the hit, and Beast is grabbed. Cyclops forms an eye on the palm of his hand and blasts the robot while Iceman morphs his hand into an icicle-encrusted tentacle and smashes another robot in half; Haze Mancer observing that the Young X-Mens' symbiotes are adapting to their hosts' mutant genomes and picking up their powers - much like what the Venom symbiote had done with Spider-Man - and gleefully remarks that he'll be able to charge a premium for them. Having chased off Haze Mancer's customers, the Young X-Men target Haze Mancer himself. Marvel Girl pelts Haze-Mancer with globs of biomass encased in psionic energy, but he dodges and mocks them - saying that while they may feel stronger they're weaker than they know; the Venom symbiote telling Eddie to help the Young X-Men as they don't know what they're doing. Angel slams into Haze Mancer and pins him to the ground, but Haze Mancer sets him ablaze and remarks that he has lots of experience fighting symbiotes and the weapons to handle them without injury. Iceman extinguishes Angel with his ice powers, quipping that he needs to lean that fire isn't his friend anymore. As Haze Mancer gloats that he's going to make a freightload of credits selling the mutant-powered symbiotes, Venom - invisible - sneaks up behind him and slashes him across the face, knocking him to the ground. Remarking that the symbiotes not only augment their powers but their emotional states, Beast manifests symbiote-augmented demons to tear apart one of the anti-symbiote robots; while Marvel Girl psychokinetically tears another in half and remarks that this is why they're worried about him. Venom slams Haze Mancer to the ground and prepares to devour him despite the symbiote's protests, but Marvel Girl psychically restrains him. Turning to glare at her, Venom asks if she really thinks someone like Haze Mancer deserves to live, but Marvel Girl retracts her symbiote from her face and says the X-Men don't kill. Snapping Haze Mancer's gun, Cyclops tells Jean that Venom isn't an X-Man and that can do whatever he wants with Haze Mancer after they question him. Angel protests that Scott can't really mean that, Beast noting that Scott's symbiote is influencing him and that his own symbiote hates Haze Mancer and wants him to be punished as well. Lifting Haze Mancer, Venom demands answers but Haze Mancer refuses and mockingly asks if they've ever heard of client confidentiality. Venom snarls that Haze Mancer is out of business, but he offers to cut them a deal -- bonding to some of the other symbiotes to seed them with their mutant powers. Scott hisses and manifests a fanged maw when Haze Mancer quips they'd be so rich he could buy a new father, but Jean calms him before using her psychic powers to read Haze Mancer's mind. Jean notes that Haze Mancer implanted tracking devices into the symbiotes, Beast hacking into his computers to find out where the space pirates are. When Iceman cracks a demon joke, Beast retorts by asking Bobby to tell him why he's turning invisible if the symbiotes enhance who they really are. Angel tells Beast to lay off, and Beast smirks while asserting that it's hardly his fault - his symbiote and Iceman's are siblings with a strong rivalry towards each other. Beast obtains the space pirates' location and informs the others that they'll need to leave right away if they're going to catch them. In deep space, Naga - the space pirate who had impaled Scott - informs Killer Thrill that a group of humans with strange powers are after them. When he notes they had a particularly vicious symbiote with them who seemed to have been living on Earth for a while, Killer Thrill quietly wonders if this is the same symbiote who devoured her arm years ago. Corsair is brought in and identifies their pursuers as the X-Men. Killer Thrill remarks that she's heard of them and that she'll have to teach them the lesson to not stick their noses where they don't belong, tormenting Corsair by adding that Naga disembowelled one of them who said he was looking for his father. Killer Thrill gleefully revels in his despair at the assumed death of his son, but Corsair tells her that Scott has survived worse and will be gunning for her. On the X-Men's Blackbird, Venom rages at them for not letting him kill Haze Mancer. Jean chastises his bloodlust, saying it was enough for them to ruin him and turn him over to the authorities.Venom sneers that her saying that after ripping thoughts and memories out of Haze Mancer's head is hypocrisy, but Scott cuts in and says that the only thing that matters now is saving his father. Venom tells them that the symbiotes are negatively influencing them and that they should get rid of them before they fully bond, noting that keeping them is dangerous, but Scott confrontationally asks who they're dangerous to. Angered, Venom towers over him and offers to teach him a lesson in humility, but Scott refuses to back down. Jean intervenes and tells Scott that Venom is right in saying that the symbiotes are affecting them, telling Venom that she understands that his symbiote is angry about what Haze Mancer was doing and that he's worried they cant handle their symbiotes. However, she states that their symbiotes don't want to leave them, and that they want to rescue their brethren from the space pirates just as badly as the X-Men want to rescue the Starjammers. Beast asks Danger how she's holding up, and she retorts that she's been better given that she wasn't finished making repairs and now has to catch up to a ship with a significant head start. Angel asks if they shouldn't notify Magneto where they've gone, but Danger informs him that she did so the moment Beast's technopathic influence over her deteriorated. Venom calls them out on working for a madman like Magneto, and when Jean tells him people change he retorts that she may be young but isn't naive enough to believe that people don't change unless they're forced to. At the Nova Corps' prison, Haze Mancer morosely sits in a cell when a squad of soldiers run past shouting that there's been a breach. Despite calling for backup, the Nova Corps soldiers are easily killed by the intruder using tendrils and crystalline spears and knives. The intruder then enters Haze Mancer's cell and asks if he is a fellow hunter. Haze Mancer sullenly states that he was but now he's out of business, a group of Earthers having shut him down. The intruder -- a Poisoned version of Kraven the Hunter -- tells Haze Mancer he's not out of business just yet, recruiting him to help him on one last hunt. | Solicit = POISON X Part 3 • The first-ever Venom/X-Men crossover continues, as Venom and his new mutated friends hunt down an intergalactic symbiote trafficker! • But the X-Men may have bitten off more than they can chew. After all, the trafficker isn’t the ONLY one interested in symbiotes… and Venom knows that better than anyone! • Plus: A seemingly small revelation that will have lasting ramifications in VENOM in the months to come! Just you wait, True Believers! | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }} Category:Digital Comic Code included